1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to image processing devices, methods and programs, and in particular relates to image processing devices, methods and programs capable of recording in memory the editing state of an arbitrary point in time.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional image editing processing, a user is able to store the editing state of an image by commanding the storage of such image in one's desired state. Further, certain image editing application programs such as PhotoShop are provided with a History function, whereby the editing state is automatically saved without the user having to consciously command storage processing. Thus, the user is able to return the editing state of an image back to a desired point in time.
In the processing for saving the editing state, a new saved file is created for each state, and is saved separately from the image data being processed. In addition, when the user commands the return to the saved state, the image data being processed, that is, the latest image data, is overwritten based on the data of the saved file.
Moreover, when using the History function, all processing contents will be recorded as History in chronological order, and in order to return to a desired state, the recorded History data is utilized such that the latest image data is overwritten based on the History data from the desired state.
Nevertheless, the storage processing employed in conventional image editing requires the creation of a saved file for each such storage processing, and much time is required to do this. In addition, in order to record a plurality of states for a single image data, a plurality of files needs to be created and saved.
Further, conventionally, upon saving the editing state, when once returning from the latest state to a desired editing state of the past by tracing back the processing and then commencing new processing from such a state, the processing contents implemented up to the latest state prior to tracing back the processing will not be saved as a saved file (i.e., it is overwritten). Similarly, with the History function, when once returning from the latest state to a desired editing state of the past by tracing back the processing and then commencing new processing from such a state, the processing contents implemented up to the latest state prior to tracing back the processing will be deleted from the History data. Therefore, in order for the user to add new processing from the desired processing state by tracing back the processing while keeping the current and latest processing state, and to compare the two states, the user was forced to perform complicated processing.
In addition, for example, when the image being processed is saved or the application is ended, the archive data of the saved file and History function will be deleted, and when the once saved image file is to be reopened, it is not possible to use the archive of the previous processing.